somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Cyclops Serial Killings
For the new string of murders in 2019, see New Cyclops Serial Killings ---- The Original '2013 Cyclops Serial Killings '(サイクロプス連続殺人, Saikuropusu Renzoku Satsujin, ''lit. '''Cyclops Serial Murder') was an event that occurred in the universe of the series, mentioned on the Lemniscate YouTube series and ''AI: The Somnium Files''.'' The 2013 Cyclops Serial Killings case was perpetrated by an unknown culprit named the Cyclops. The notable aspect of these murders is that the victims were 4 young women who have had their right eyes gouged out and were dumped on the Akikawa Valley. A similar set of events occurred in 2019, referred to as the New Cyclops Serial Killings. Case Report The Case The original Cyclops Serial Killings occurred between May and September during the year 2013, in which four young women were murdered, and then later found in Akikawa Valley in October of that same year. The culprit of this case had removed the right eye from each of their victims, and they sent a note to the media that said "I killed them, and they are now my dear companions. –I am Cyclops". The culprit of this case was never apprehended, and the original Cyclops Killings is considered a cold case. Legacy On November 1st, 2019, a brand new string of murders began occurring all throughout Tokyo, Japan, by a brand new culprit. In these murders, the victim's left eyes were removed before death, and their bodies disposed of in elaborate methods and ways. After several days of investigations, depending on the timeline, the truth of the New case was solved, as well as the truth of the original Cyclops Killer. People Involved Killer *Cyclops Victims * 4 unnamed women ** First victim: May, 2016 ** Last victim: September, 2016 Investigators *Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department **CSI team ***Unnamed Police Officer **Homicide Division ***Hayato Yagyu **Advanced Brain Investigation Squad ***Boss (commander) ***Pewter (engineer and support) Full History The Culprits' Past TBA Precursor Murder – 2001 TBA The 4 Cyclops Murders – 2013 TBA Parasitism and Arrest Incident at the Sagan Residence TBA Kidnapping of Hayato Yagyu TBA Arrest, Trials, and Hospitalization TBA Return of the Killers Several years later, in 2018, Saito Sejima regains all his memories and leaves the special hospital he was housed in. Inside Rohan's body, he begins to enact his plan. ''For the full details, see New Cyclops Serial Killings Trivia *The term Cyclops Serial Killings was one of the keywords featured on the official website (prior to the redesign) for AI: The Somnium Files. This was in allusion to either the original serial killings or the new serial killings. **In the announcement trailerfor the game, the term "Serial Killer Cyclops"is associated with the same Japanese phrase used for Cyclops Serial Killings, サイクロプス連続殺人. This may mean that one of these two versions is a mistranslation of the term. However, considering "Serial Killings" has been officially used in media for this series, that means "Serial Killer" is the one mistranslated, assuming the terms are not interchangeable in Japanese. *In the Famitsu Interview, the developers explained that the last victim of the Original Cyclops Killings, the one who wears yellow clothes and sunglasses, was originally a beta design for Boss. Once Boss's design was finalized, they gave the design to the final victim, in order to model her in "PSYNCIN' IN THE VaiN."Famitsu: Heavy Spoilers! Scenario Writer Uchikoshi-san, Lead Planner Okada-san, and Miyokawa from Famitsu deep dive into the unsolved mysteries of AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES！ References